


Parallel Lives

by nocturnaofspace



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boarding School AU, F/M, Highschool AU, Leoch is a boarding school, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, jamie and claire are both 17 and in the equivalent of grade 11, more tags to be added later, no time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnaofspace/pseuds/nocturnaofspace
Summary: An au where Jamie and Claire are in a modern day boarding school.





	1. Black Jack

*Claire* 

I was sitting across the long wooden table from Frank. He had his nose stuffed deep in some history book as usual. He sighed, his tanned fingers running through his close cropped hair.  
“What is it?” I asked, trying my best to feign interest.  
He barely looked up. “It’s just the battle of Culloden…” He sighed again. “It was a bloodbath, very hard to read about.” Frank’s voice tapered off at the end and it seemed that he was having no trouble at all reading about such upsetting deaths from over 200 years ago.  
I looked up at him mischievously, “then maybe you should put it down and so something else?” I knew Frank would never think of such a thing, but I didn’t mind. After spending the summer trailing after my Uncle to various exotic locals and archeological dig sites, I was content to just watch him.  
As predicted he continued reading.  
The great dining hall of our school was starting to fill up with more upper and lower classmen. I watched them, friends reconnecting, lovers making out, I smiled. They were so lost in each other, not even caring about the teachers who were already on their way to give them their first (of many) detentions of the school year. Frank and I could have been one of those couples, but we had already had our reunion the previous night, in Frank’s dormitory room specifically.  
Just then a familiar face appeared behind my boyfriend and clapped his hands down on Frank’s shoulders. Frank, shocked, made a sharp jump the hair on his arms standing on end. Then he turned to inspect the newcomer and smiled. “If it isn’t Jonathan Randell!” He exclaimed, clearly more delighted than I was about this unwelcome intruder.  
“How was your summer?” Jon asked flashing his winning smile.  
I grimissed.  
Frank started talking about the old records he’d been able to secure from various sources of varying legitimacy. Jon knew as well as I that Frank could go on for hours, tuning out everything and more importantly everyone around him.  
After waiting a sufficient amount of time, Jon got to his actual agenda. He looked to me. Jon had never made it unclear what his intentions were when it came to me, and I couldn't say that I cared for them that much, or for him. His look was vicious and uncaring. It ate through my clothes and skin like battery acid reminding me that Frank was my only protection against him. Without Frank, Jonathan Randall would use and dispose of me in any way he seemed fit, like what he did with so many other girls. It was a real shame most were too afraid to talk, and those that did were expelled for their efforts. The headmistress considered their accusations slander against the school's golden boy. Nothing could touch him, but I glared back.  
‘I’d best be off,” Jon said abruptly, interrupting Frank’s story about a small library in Inverness owned by a young reverend. He’d done what he came for.  
Once he was off speaking to a few other unsuspecting targets I flipped Frank’s book closed, almost catching his nose in the process.  
“Hey,” he exclaimed looking up at me.  
“Why do you even…” Frustration leaking out of my voice. I was sure that you could see smoke coming out of my ears I was so angry, but I collected myself with a deep breath and started over. “Frank, why would you even speak to that bastard?” Maybe I wasn’t as collected as I had assumed.  
Frank let a noisy breath out in my direction. “Claire, he’s my cousin. We’ve talked about this…”  
“So is Alex!” I retorted, cutting off Frank. “He’s not an ass. Why don’t you spend more time with him?!” My voice was threatening the boundary of our conversation.  
“Quiet down Claire,” Frank warned in a stern whisper. “There’s no need to get irrational.” Frank liked to keep discussions privet so I stopped. There was no help for it anyway. “I promise you there’s nothing to fear from Jon or the other Dragoons.”  
He, of course, meant the group of commended students who would roam the halls giving detentions in the teachers stead. Though a few of them (mostly Jon) had used the position to bully their way to the top of the social hierarchy. This had earned him the unsettling nickname ‘Black Jack.’  
“Can we just go,” I was tired and didn’t want to start a fight. Frank would never believe me, so I didn’t want to push it.  
“Claire, you’re obviously upset.” He reached across the table to put a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off.  
“I’m fine,” I said looking away. “Can we just go.” I pushed a lock of my curly dark hair behind my ear.  
“Alright, we can go.” Frank smiled good naturedly as he started packing his things.  
I couldn't help smiling back.


	2. Welcome to Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short intro to Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the accents. I tried.

*Jamie* 

Murtagh found me almost as soon as I got out of my Uncle’s car. “Jamie!” He ran up to me. “Dougal didn’ta give ye to much o a hard time on the way over?” 

“Na, he didn’t. Ah aye don’t ken how come ye wouldn’t come wi' us.” I started, but I knew the reason why; though he would never say it Murtagh hated my Uncle Dougal. Well at least he wouldn’t say it in broad daylight. I smiled at the thought. 

He grunted something in Gaelic I didn’t catch (probably a curse word). “Ne'er mynd that,” Murtagh was walking away, one of my bags slung over his shoulder. 

“Where do ye think you’re going wi' that?!” I called after him. 

“To our dormitory!” He turned on a heal and smiled back at me. “Unless yi'll want me tae lea a' yer stuff 'ere .” Murtagh smirked. 

He knew very well I didn’t know where anything was. I hadn’t been here in a long time, and then it had only been for a short visit. I’d have to run all over campus just to find out where I was supposed to be living. I followed after him into the castle, running to catch up. 

Murtagh, having gotten here a few hours before had presumably sorted out all of our living arrangements. He expertly navigated the corridors. The castle was called Leoch. Uncoincidentally the school was also called ‘Leoch Preparatory Boarding School.’ Murtagh lead the way up some stairs and across a large hallway, then finally we came to an old wooden door. There was a hanging chalkboard baring two names in Murtagh’s neat script: 

Murtagh Fraser   
&  
James MacTavish 

I turned to him quizzically. It made no sense to use a fake last name instead of my real one. I questioned him on the subject citing that others in the school would find out who I was when teachers were doing roll call. 

“Aye,” Murtagh started with a shrug. “Weel thay wid if ah didn’t hae orders fae th' headmaster tae keep yer name 'n' identity a secret. The lenth o' th' school is concerned, yer name is Seumas Alexander Malcolm MacTavish.” He laughed humorlessly. 

The Headmaster was my other uncle on my mother’s side: Colum Mackenzie.

“I guess he didn’t want to have the whole school talking about his delinquent nephew,” I stated dryly. In truth I didn’t care very much about embarrassing Colum, but taking my name was another matter entirely. 

Murtagh opened the door to reveal a cramped room. With a bunk bed on one side and a couch on the other, there was scarcely room for the battered old wardrobe. 

I took a more careful look at the bunk bed and saw Murtagh’s bags on top. “Ye took the top one?” 

“Aye, I was here first.” Murtagh seemed pretty happy with himself. 

“Fair enough.” I rolled my eyes at him then smiled. We both laughed.


	3. St. Alexander's Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's first day of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm reposting this chapter because I was unhappy with it. So I fixed some things, I hope you guys like it.

*Claire*

I woke up with ten minutes to spare. “Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!” I swore, sitting bolt upright in my bed, nearly hitting my head on the low ceiling. I cursed again, this time mentioning the ungodly nature of bunk beds. Still, I got up and slid off my bunk. Looking back I could see that my roommate had already left. God, I must have slept like a log last night. 

Just then I heard a strong knock at the door. “Claire!” Frank’s voice was loud and clear. 

“Just a minute!” I called, grabbing my pleated blue uniform skirt and white blouse. I hopped around on one foot trying to pull up my knee high socks and then my flats. I took my school bag from my desk and got my blazer, the letters S. A. A. printed in bright red across the pocket. 

 

St. Alexander’s Academy. 

The first day of classes went by relatively smoothly. All things considered of course. I found all of my classes pretty easily and for the most part my teachers were alright. With the notable exception of Professor Marylebone, who made most of the class uncomfortable by just existing. 

I kept Frank close most of the day. I had most of my classes with him, but for the ones without him I stuck close to a group of girls. I wasn’t taking any chances of having a close encounter of the Jon Randall kind. 

Truth be told I was at this school for Frank. He knew it too. I did have friends here, but not very many. Most of my other classmates didn’t know what to make of me. I’d been homeschooled since I was five by my Uncle Lamb, moving from place to place and learning things not often taught in a school’s curriculum. I lived in many places without the conveniences of a first world country. The only thing I could describe it as was like a ten year long camping trip. 

I’d met Frank just over two years ago in Egypt. He was tall and still boyishly handsome, now he was growing into his looks giving off that James Bond vibe that all the girls went crazy over. Uncle Lamb had finally given into my requests after Frank and I had been an item for a year, and let me attend school with him. At that time Frank and I had been inseparable. 

My getting into St. Alexander’s had not been a problem. I passed the entrance exam with an above average score and that continued to reflect in my marks, much to the teacher's approval. They had even tried to make me a Dragoon last year, but I had politely declined.

After classes were over Frank asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him and some of his other friends. “Come on Claire!” He reasoned. “It’ll just be a few guys and us. I would have thought you’d had enough of that biology lab! You spent nearly every spare second there last year.” I had refused his offer partly because I didn’t want to run into ‘Black Jack’ and partly because I really wanted to go visit the biology teacher as I had not yet been able to say hello. 

Frank huffed but let me go. 

The biology lab was just as I remembered it. Bright LED lights illuminated the white table tops, and the smell of formaldehyde overwhelming everything. 

After some small talk with the biology teacher, he finally took me into the back store room to take a look at this year’s inventory. He let me dissect the left overs from other classes. Sometimes I could swear he ordered extra just for me. 

Mr. (or Monsieur) Raymond was very short. He was almost, but not quite, at my shoulder. His gray hair had lightened over the summer, more white. No one at the school knew how old he was, only that he’d been there seemingly since time began and that he was French. He was both the biology and chemistry teacher, and shared my enthusiasm for the uses of plants in healing. 

Once in the back store room, it was clear (at least to me) that someone had been moving things around, and it hadn’t been Mr. Raymond. The shelves once filled with small glass bottles were half cleared out. I questioned him on the matter. 

“The headmistress discovered some of my more dangerous herbs and spices.” He winked at me conspiratorially. “She didn’t think it was safe to be around children.” 

I scoffed. It was clear that the headmistress didn’t know a damn thing about the sciences. It was true that Mr. Raymond collected rare (and usually dangerous) plants but it’s not as if he kept poison in the store room. In fact, he made sure to keep all hazardous chemicals and plants in a secret place I didn’t even know. He did, however, keep bottles labeled with poison in the open. 

He smiled at me, “she got most of my Bitter Cascara.” He burst out laughing. “I guess we’re not going to have any assassination attempts this year.” Mr. Raymond had the inventory/storeroom bugged with CCTV so he was able to catch anyone stealing his things. More than once he had caught someone trying to poison a teacher or fellow classmate. This is why he set the trap. The Bitter Cascara was not dangerous and he was often able to catch the offender before they were able to attack their victim. Still, there were a few cases of the ‘stomach flu’ every year. 

The only reason I knew about it was because someone had tried to poison me with some. I wasn’t disposed to think very kindly towards this ‘experiment.’ 

Soon Mr. Raymond left, telling me to lock up when I left. I was thankful for the time I could spend reacquainting myself with the room and my dissection kit. Even though I’d been making notes for my Uncle all summer, those archeological notes were different than medical ones. Still, practice was practice. 

It wasn’t the insides of the dead frogs and pigs that interested me. It was more in the ways of fixing them, performing medical procedures and stitching them back up again. If I was lucky I’d find some physical abnormalities or early stages of varying diseases and conditions. I knew it wasn’t like operating on people but at least I could get a head start for medical school. Anyways I’m sure that even Jon would know better than to disturb someone with a scalpel in hand. Even Frank was hesitant to approach me here. 

The silence was calming. It felt like the first time I could breathe since I got back.


	4. Donas

*Jamie* 

The after a week of classes I was confident in saying that this place was run by Mackenzies. They were my mother’s family, not that I’d met most of them. Still, they knew who I was and what I did. I had a vivid picture in my head of my uncle Colum bring me up at a staff meeting. The thought made me shutter. It made Leoch feel like a labyrinth with danger lurking around every corner. 

The only teacher who didn’t seem to care was Old Alec. He seemed more interested in his horses than anything else around Leoch, including seeking out other people. He’d been letting me help out with the new colts since he caught me sneaking around the stables on my second day. First, he had me mucking out stables, but after that first day, Old Alec had seen that I had some skill and sent me to work with the colts.

Having grown up on a farm I had a strong knowledge of domestic animals. Though Horses were by far my favourite. I was overjoyed to learn that Leoch had a set of stables, you don’t get to see many horses in juvenile hall. 

I ended up spending most of my days alone or with the horses (and Alec). Murtagh would show up periodically through the day. I had the odd sense that he was watching me, checking up on me, like he was trying to protect me from some invisible threat. It was unsettling, but I didn’t ask him about it just yet. 

Being with the horses was simple, and it gave me time to think. Thinking about nice things, like the weather and certainly not Jenny, or my da. Yeah, definitely not thinking about my family. Just the horses. It just gave me something to do when I would have otherwise been twiddling my thumbs and thinking about past situations I couldn’t change. A welcome distraction. 

It was Saturday. Classes were done for the week and I was all ready to spend the rest of the weekend at the stables. My other classmates were going on and on all week about some party off campus. It was supposed to happen tonight. The draw seemed to be girls from other schools being there. At that, the normally reserved Murtagh perked up and suggested that we attend. I’d had enough of parties for my lifetime. I just wanted to help Old Alec, a simple weekend. 

So I was up at six (as was my usual at home). I’d taken some food from the dining hall at dinner last night so I’d have something to eat. Two day old bannocks and an apple, which I ate happily on my way down past the field hockey field to check my phone. 

That was one of the many things that bothered me about this place. Since most of the walls were stone there was really bad reception. I could barely get any bars at all, and that was only when I was standing on a chair in a hallway on the second floor right outside a very specific classroom. Cell phones were also forbidden and therefore extremely to carry around. The stables and surrounding area had pretty good reception. Not that I called anyone. 

I turned on my phone, watching the screen go white and then start up. I put in my passcode and started filtering through messages. I didn’t have data so checking anything on the internet was impossible. Still, there were a few texts… from Jenny, and Ian. I sighed. 

Jenny had been trying to get a hold of me for over six months. Ian had started about a month ago, probably because Jenny thought I might respond to him. I didn’t. I couldn’t. Not after failing Jenny, it was my fault. 

Sept 8  
9am Jenny: Jamie I know you’re at Leoch  
5pm Jenny: answer me!  
8pm Jenny: I have something to tell you...

I already knew what it was and turned off the phone before reading any more. Dougal had told me after I got out of Juvie: the bastard rapist Randall had gotten my sister pregnant. She was going to be due in a few months. I didn’t know why I kept checking her messages. 

I stepped into the stables and was greeted by Old Alec’s gruff voice. “Sure took ye long enough. There’s work to do ye ken.” He shoved a pitchfork into my hands. “Careful of Donas, he’s in the last one. He just got here an hour ago.” Alec thought for a minute. “Don’t go near him.” 

A few hours later I put down the pitchfork in a pile of hay and went to see this horse. Did Alec think I couldn’t handle a temperamental horse? I walked over and looked into the last stall. 

Donas was a big horse. A very big horse and black as night. He looked up and stared at me with dead black eyes. This wasn’t a horse to mess around with. I backed up slowly and started my work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, I have some exciting stuff planned out for the next chapters!


	5. Question

*Claire* 

“It will be fun Claire.” Frank whispered sweetly into my ear. 

We were lying in his bed. My naked body pressed up against him, we were both sweaty and slightly out of breath. Thankfully, sex was like riding a bicycle and the two months apart had done little to make our bodies forget each other. 

“It's just a party.” He nipped slightly at the bottom of my ear. 

“I….” 

“For me?” He's playing that card. 

“Fine, I'll go with you.” I wasn't impressed, but if it really meant that much to him then I would go. 

I could tell Frank was smiling, but his smile faded quickly when I started getting up. “Where do you think you're going!” He pulled me back beside him, making me yelp. He was laughing. 

“I have to go!” I said struggling against him, but also slightly laughing. “What if they find us?” 

“Let them try!” Frank exclaimed, pulling me tighter to him. I relaxed in Defeat, pressing myself against him and closing my eyes. 

“As long as you fend them off.” I was nearing sleep already. 

He kissed the top of my head. “Anything for you,” he whispered sweetly. “Anything.” He held me close for a long time before shifting slightly like there was something on his mind. 

“What’s wrong,” I looked up to him, shifting the blankets over my cold toes. 

“Claire, two months is a long time.” 

“Yes?” I didn’t like where this was going. 

“Did you… I mean, were you…” He was stammering, obviously nervous. “Claire, If you met someone else while we were apart…” 

“Frank!” I bolted upright beside him. “Who the hell do you think I am?! You think I cheated on you?” My naked breasts hit the chill of the open air. 

“No. I just… I…”

“You what!?” I nearly shouted. 

“I would understand,” he said. “I would still love you. There’s nothing you could do to stop my loving you.” He was sitting up by this time to looking at me with mournful eyes. “I love you, Claire.” 

“I love you too,” I said smiling back at him. Then I thought a bit harder, “Frank, you didn’t… did you?” 

“No!” He was defensive. “I would never!” 

I relaxed slightly and started getting out of bed. 

“Come back here Claire.” His words were sweet again, but I wasn’t feeling it. Leaning over, I kissed him. He tried to deepen it, hands finding my hips but I pulled away.

“I think I should go.” 

Frank let go. “Yes, my roommate will be back soon.” He said thoughtfully. “You’ve met Harold Grey correct?” 

I was shimming back into my uniform. “No, I can’t say I have.” I thought a moment. “Would he be the brother of John Grey?”

“How do you know him?” Frank asked, somewhat suspiciously. 

Given our last topic of conversation, I didn’t think much of it. “John’s a year below me but he’s taking a lot of advanced courses. I see him in some of my classes.” 

Frank sighed. “I do think that’s Harold's brother then. Fair hair, big blue eyes?” 

“Yes.” I was mostly dressed by this point and was just pulling on my socks. “And he seems nice enough.” 

There was a knock at the door. “Is it safe to come in?!” The voice from the other side called. 

Frank looked at me considering. “Yes it’s fine,” he concluded. 

The door opened to reveal a tall dark haired boy who I assumed was Harold. He looked disapprovingly in my direction before casting his gaze to Frank, who was still in bed. “I’m just here for some of my things, then I’ll be gone.” 

I could tell I wasn’t wanted there. “No worries,” I smiled. “I was just on my way out.” I walked quickly towards the door before turning around. “My name is Claire Beauchamp,” I extended a hand which he took. 

“Harold Grey.” He shook my hand firmly before letting go. 

I then said a brief farewell to Frank before continuing out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo I wonder whats going to happen at this party that I keep mentioning! Guess we'll find out next chapter!


	6. A change in the winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Student: Character ages 
> 
> Claire, Jamie, Rupert, Angus - are all about 16-17 (grade 11)
> 
> Murtagh, Frank, Jon - are about 18 (around grade 12)

*Jamie* 

When I got back from my working with the horses Murtagh, Angus, and Rupert were waiting for me. They all had smiles on their faces that were a little wide for my taste. 

“Fine I’ll go with you, just let me shower first.” I said before going to get my towel and shampoo. 

“I told you so!” Angus was looking at Rupert, eyebrows raised. “Pay up.” He held his hand open and ready for the bill Rupert was pulling out of his pocket. 

I laughed a little before heading out the door. 

****

Murtagh drove us to the party in an old green saturn he was able to get a hold of over the summer. It was an automatic, but you had to roll the windows open and closed manually. Rupert called shotgun, so Angus and I ended up in the back. 

I’d been to Leoch and the town before but it was so long ago, I must have been 10 or 11. I spent most of the drive re-familiarising myself with the landscape. It was nice. 

Before long Murtagh parked on a residential street beside a park. We got out and followed my friends through the dark night towards a house with music blaring pretty loudly. There were some teens sitting on the front porch and stairs. I took a deep breath and walked in. 

***  
*Claire*

Frank and I arrived at the party together. He parked the car before insisting on opening the door for me and helping me out. I was smiled nicely at him; he was so gentlemanly. He offered me his arm and we walked into the house. It was already dark and I almost tripped on the curb but caught myself at the last second. 

I only got a glimpse of the interior of the house before Frank whisked me out into the backyard to meet up with some of his friends. Unsurprisingly Jon was there with his crew of bullies. He looked directly at me, giving me a creepy once over. I pulled Frank closer. 

“... Isn’t that right Claire?” Frank looked towards me. 

I shook myself back into reality. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.” I felt sweaty and hot. 

“Are you alright Claire?” Frank inquired, his face marked with lines of worry. 

“I’m fire, just lost in thought for a moment.” I smiled up at him. 

“How about I go get some refreshments.” 

“That's very kind but I don't think…” My eyes flicked over to where I'd seen Jon before only to find him gone. 

“Nonsense, you take a seat with Evans and I'll go get you something to drink. You look a bit faint Claire.” And with that he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of tipsy adolescents. 

I breathed heavily, and made polite small talk with Evans. There was something about this night. A change in the winds maybe, or perhaps it was going to rain? Whatever it was, it frightened me… And I felt exhilarated.


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short this time, I promise next one will be a lot longer.

*Claire* 

After a while I excused myself to the washroom, leaving Evans on the bench behind me. My feet padded on the freshly mown lawn making little sound. Not that you could hear anything over the racket inside. In truth I was just going to look for Frank, he’d been gone a little long.

I’d just made it to the low deck when someone grasped my arm hard from behind. I whirled around, but the hand on my arm stayed strong and before I could look up my other arm was trapped as well. I glared up through my dark curls and into the face of Jon Randall. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice was smooth but hard, quiet enough for only me to hear. His eyes blazed down on me, possessive. I made to scream, but he spoke again before I could. “If you don’t cooperate with me here, I will ruin you. I will have you expelled and I will make Frank despise you.” 

I was shocked, frozen almost. Almost. “You have a reputation Jon,” I said under my breath. “You really think anyone will believe you.” I hissed out my last words. 

“Like he believes you about me?” Jon almost sounded innocent. He was right. Jesus Christ, he was right. Frank wouldn’t believe me, and he had the ear of the Headmaster. Through various accusations of misconduct, somehow he was still untouched. He saw me waver, “that’s what I thought.” Jon smiled viciously before dragging me into the house. 

I looked around frantically for anyone who could help me, but even Evans was wrapped up in conversation with another girl who had taken my seat. I was invisible. 

*Jamie* 

I saw him the moment he walked in the door, the bastard. Jon Randall looked exactly as I remembered him from nearly a year ago. I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea…” Murtagh’s voice trailed off before another cut in. 

“Hey!” I recognized the guy as one of Randall’s goons. This one, in particular, had been one of the ones who held me down while Randall beat me senseless. “It’s that red-haired Scott from last year!” He nudged one of his friends. 

The two guys started making their way through the crowd. I took a defensive position, noticing slightly that Murtagh wasn’t beside me anymore. He’d probably gone after Randall. I smiled, if there was going to be a fight at least Randall wouldn’t get away. 

Then one of the goons pulled a gun.


	8. Into the Fire

*Jamie* 

Sometimes I think that my sister was right. I really should stop being in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, in my defence, the wrong place never has the courtesy of showing itself before becoming exceedingly dangerous.

The boy holding the gun had pointed it directly between my eyes, but it was shaking. I can tell he doesn’t want to shoot, but he’s waiting for me to move first. I do, moving just to disarm him and take the gun, pointing it back towards the boy. 

Murtagh leaned in close whispering, “if you can take these ones I’ll go visit our friend upstairs.” Randall had disappeared within seconds up the stairs, dragging one small lass behind him. 

I nodded, as much as I wanted to get a few good punches in (especially for Jenny) I know my presence would be less of an asset to the lass. Best I stay down here and distract the others, Murtagh can slip through the crowd unnoticed. 

Rupert and Angus were at my side the moment Murtagh left. “I’ll take the ones on the left if you take the ones on the right.” Angus smiles a gap-toothed grin at me and Rupert. 

“Aye.” I say, “see you on the other side.” 

*Claire* 

I saw a streak of red hair before I was dragged the rest of the way up the stairs. I’d spent the last 30 seconds planning how I was going to mount an escape attempt without incriminating myself. I wouldn’t be the first one to be expelled for something Randall said. I wouldn’t be surprised if he murdered me and got away with it. 

We crossed a hallway and he opened a door to a bedroom. By the looks of it, it was already occupied… “Frank?” I was incredulous. 

Frank moved slowly off the bed as the other girl started putting her shirt back on. “I guess we’ve both been made fools of here.” 

It occurred to me he thought I was here of my own will. “Frank I’m… AHHH!” I screamed. Jon gripped my hair, making me fall to my knees in pain. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out about us this way Frank,” Jon stared down his cousin. “Now if you would kindly get out!” He yelled. 

I heard two pairs of feet scampering out of the room, then Frank’s voice. “Thank you for exposing this for me Jon, you’re a true friend.” 

Tears stung my eyes as I screamed again.


	9. I closed my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING: attempted rape*

*Claire* 

I closed my eyes wishing for death, I thought I could handle this but I was obviously wrong. He wasted no time ripping my dress off, leaving me in a shift I’d worn underneath. I heard some grumbling above me as he started tarring the bottom of a garment that used to be my mother’s. The sound was deafening and every moment seemed an eternity. 

“Something told me you wouldn’t make this easy.” I heard him say over the noise. 

I was shaking, trying to gain the courage to fight him. I would fight him. I opened my eyes and started to raise my fist, I kicked my feet wildly. This would not happen if I had anything to say about it. 

He laughed, a deep soul cracking laugh. “I see you know how I like it. God if I’d known I’d have done this so long ago.” 

“Bastard!” I screamed at him and actually got a good hit in before he flipped me over onto my stomach, holding my arms behind me. I heard a switching noise of some kind, and turned my head as far as I dared. A switch blade… 

“If you’re not going to cooperate whore,” He spat in my hair, “then I’m just going to have to…” He was cut off. I heard a loud thump behind me and for a moment everything was still. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched before turning to see a dark haired scraggly looking boy. 

“He’ll be out for a few minutes, nothing more lass.” He said in heavily accented English. He must have been Scottish, from the other boarding school. He took my hand in his and dragged me out of the room. 

By this point I was quite sick of being dragged, so I pulled it back. “Ye really don’t want to stay here.” I noticed swelling on his left eye, like it had been hit recently.

I nodded. That’s when we heard the gunshot. 

He stopped, only for a split second (I think he was praying or something), before continuing to run down the hall.


	10. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My life has just been insane recently... Anyways enjoy the chapter :D

*Jamie* 

I didn’t feel it at first. The bullet went right through my shoulder and out the other side. What I did feel was when that shoulder dislocated… I had to pay attention to it then mostly because I couldn’t move it anymore. When it was just the bullet I still had a full range of motion. I was able to clock the offending boy in the face before taking his gun and emptying the clip out on the ground. We didn’t need guns here, the police were probably already on their way, and I knew they would blame the lad who’s been to jail. 

Holding my arm close to my chest I looked to see Angus and Rupert. They seemed to be having better luck than me. Angus hadn’t let his short stature get in the way of taking down a guy nearly twice his size. Rupert had moved to watch his back and was taking out anyone within reach. 

That’s when we heard the sirens. 

*Claire* 

The short Scott lead me down the white carpet stairs into chaos. Some teens screamed on the ground holding injured parts of their bodies, some looked on in horror, and some still advanced forward into the fight. It seemed as if there were three boys fighting against the mob. 

The young man holding my arm called something out in a language I didn’t quite understand. The other three stopped and started to retreat through the front door. 

I was pulled forward towards the door and the others. WHat was happening? I didn’t even know these people, but I was at least smart enough to know calling the police on Jon was not going to help the situation. Warning bells went off inside my head, but still, I knew that these four teens were my best chance to get away from here… quickly. 

I bumped into people on the way out. Most were facing the opposite direction and were surprised. We moved quickly. Before I knew it we were running down the front walk. 

*Jamie* 

My arm felt really weird. It’s not like I hadn’t dislocated my shoulder before but this one was pretty bad. I could tell because unlike the other times, it was not going back into its place easily. 

We got to the car and quickly piled in. The engine came to life and we were gone. I could hear Rupert and Angus laughing in the back seat. I found myself laughing along. Before wondering what the weight on my lap was. 

turning forward my face was assaulted by the most wonderful curly hair imaginable. There was a girl sitting on my lap…. Christ. 

*Claire* 

He was injured. I noticed that his left shoulder was dislocated, but before I could do anything about it I was thrown unceremoniously into the front passenger side of the old rickety car, and on to this man’s lap.

“Stop the car!” I had to yell over the noise of laughter and old car sound. 

The one who’d rescued me just shook his head. 

“He needs medical attention! First aid now!” 

Another shake of the head. 

There was only one thing for it. At the next red light, I would pull the emergency brake. This man needed my help.


	11. First Aid

*Claire*

It was at least another 2 or 3 minutes before the car stopped again. The one driving (I think his name is Murtagh…) ran at least 3 stop signs and a red light. I guess we were lucky not to run into any cop cars. 

He finally stopped at an intersection with a few cars around. I pulled the emergency break… nothing happened. Murtagh hit the gas and the car just kept moving. Behind me the poor man I was sitting on seemed to be getting worse. His head was starting to slump and if the amount of liquid i was feeling on my back was any indication, he was bleeding badly. 

“Please!” I begged the diver. “I know first aid! He’ll die!” The last one was a tad dramatic, I didn’t know for sure that was going to happen, but it did seem to get Murtagh’s attention. 

“Ay, fine lassy.” He muttered as he pulled the car over. It seemed I had won this round. “We’re far enough away, I suppose.” He turned off the car.

It was true, we were stopped by a small park forest on a residential road. Maybe on the other side of the community from the house party. I couldn’t hear anything other than rustling branches and a few revving engines across the street. 

I stepped out of the car and turned my attention to my patient. “Wake up!” I stated rather sternly, patting his face until he made a small grumbling noise. I already knew he wasn’t dead as I had felt his breath, hot on my neck on the car ride. It was most important for me to keep him conscious now. “I’m going to rip your shirt open now,” I spoke softly to him now, telling him everything I was planning on doing before it happened. Luckily his shirt was thin and after I located the hole made by the bullet I was able to rip almost all of it off, and more importantly away from the wound. I lamented that I didn’t have any gloves as my hands were covered in this strangers blood now. Not that it hadn’t already gotten all over the back of my dress. 

He grumbled again, although I had bareilly touched the wound. 

“Hold still,” I instructed. I turned to the driver Murtagh, “Turn on that over head light will you?” It wasn’t a question. He did so. 

It was dim but i was able to make out the hole in his shoulder from the gunshot. Though the first order of business was to relocated the dislocated limb. “I need you to keep your arm limp.” I told the red headed man covered in blood beneath me. 

“Like I can do anything else lass.” His eyes were closed but there was a faint smile on his lips. 

“Wait!” I looked up to find one of the teens in the back looking at me quizzically. “You know what to do for that?”

Exasperated I looked at him and replied. “Well yes, obviously.” 

Not waiting for further interruption I took my patient’s forearm moved it to the side a bit, until I was satisfied and sure it would pop right back in. Then I pushed it hard upwards, bending it so that his elbow was pointing down by his body and his hand was up by his shoulder, which was, now, with a few pops, relocated. 

I looked up. One of the kids in the back looked like he was going to be sick, covering his face in his hands and bent over. I could tell he was trying desperately not to vomit. 

I turned back to my patient. “Feeling any better?” I inquired. 

“Aye, however I still have a hole in my shoulder.” He was becoming more cheeky. That was a good sign from a medical standpoint. However I was unsure how I felt about it personally. 

“Do any of you guys have disinfectant? Like hand sanitizer or alcohol?” 3 flasks flew right into my face. “What kind of alcohol?” I asked before they all responded it was whiskey. 

I sighed, it was better than nothing. Taking a flask and unscrewing it I turned back to the teen under me. “This is going to hurt, a lot.” I saw no point in sugar coating any of this. 

He only nodded stoically and relaxed himself. By now his red hair was plastered to his face with sweat. “Do your worst.” He was still joking around… this would not end well for him, but there’s no reason why he couldn’t have a sense of humour about it. 

“Here goes.” I stated before splashing some of the liquid onto the wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jamie's reaction to Clarie's medical treatment! also they will probably get to Leoch!


	12. Arrival

*Jamie*

I don’t know what I was expecting. Maybe that having alcohol poured on a gunshot wound wouldn’t hurt as much as getting shot? In any case, I was very wrong. It hurt like hell. I nearly screamed and could feel myself blacking out as the liquid flowed into the open hole in my shoulder. I could feel myself slumping over before I felt the woman’s hands pushing me back up. 

“Are you alright? Talk to me!” She called out to me. 

“You weren’t lying lass.” I mumbled. I opened my eyes slightly to see Angus, Rupert, and Murtagh looking concerned. It seemed as if they were trying to decide whether this woman was a godsend or if she was really trying to hurt me. “I’m fine.” I flashed a quick smile before groaning in pain again. 

This seemed to be enough for Murtagh as he was soon ushering everyone back into the car. After the lass had bound my shoulder with makeshift bandages from the bottom of her dress he stuck her in the back seat with Angus and Rupert. 

“That should keep us from having any more unnecessary stops.” I could tell Murtagh was thoroughly annoyed. He of all people knew how important it was for us to get back to Leoch before the police started searching for us. 

There was no doubt that the gunshots would be blamed on us. Those bastards would never take responsibility if they could help it. 

The lass was sitting behind me, checking my pulse every so often and ranting about how she wanted me to go to a hospital. 

Luckily it wasn’t too much longer to get back to Leoch. Murtagh finally turned the car off and went to step out before he heard a noise coming from the old castle. 

“MURTAGH FITZGIBBONS FRASER!” 

“Maybe we should make a run for it…” I heard Rupert say from the back seat. 

“And leave Jamie? We Can’t do that.” Rupert replied. 

They didn’t have any more time to make up their minds as the door of the car was ripped open by a plump woman in a night robe with greying hair. Mrs. Fitz. Murtagh’s aunt. 

*Claire* 

The older woman had all three of the healthy men outside of the car scolding them in a second, before she noticed me and the injured one (Jamie?). 

“And what do we have here? Where did you get this one from? If I find out any of you have been anything less than a gentleman to her!” 

“Murtagh rescued the lass…” Rupert started before the woman rounded on him and he shrank back. 

She turned back to me and offered me a hand. “Come here lass, what’s your name?” She was as instantly kind to me, even as she turned on the other boys with death glairs. It didn’t take much for me to know they were terrified. Shaking in their boots, as Uncle Lamb might say. 

“Claire…” I stated a tad uncertainty. 

“There’s nothing for it Claire. It’s too late to send you home at this hour, you’ll have to stay with us tonight.” Then she was wrapping her shawl around me. I tried to warn her about the half-dried blood on the back of my dress, which didn’t seem to concern her at all. “Now let's go get you cleaned up now.” She started pulling me away. 

I pulled back. The woman rounded on me now, surprised by my tenacity I think. More like - I hope -. “The one in the car! He’s been shot! We need to get him to a hospital!” My voice was urgent and I could feel the frustration leaking into it. 

“Oh my…” A plump hand reached up to a wrinkled mouth. Eyes wide. 

In the end, she had the rest of the boys (who were trying to sneak away) bring Jamie (as I heard the older woman call him) into a very old and outdated kitchen. She left us both there muttering something about going to get bandages and first aid supplies. 

I sat quietly, before (curiosity getting the best of me) I got up and attempted to look at ‘Jamie’s’ shoulder with a little extra light.


	13. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i am so sorry this took forever to do. i promise to update more regularly now that my schedual has evened out.

*Jamie* 

After some time I felt a soft hand on my arm. Then a voice, “I’m going to unwrap this now. I’d like to see it in the light.” God that voice was wonderful, like fluttering butterflies, but the sting of a bee underneath. She was… interesting, defiant, strong. 

She started unwrapping my shoulder and I hissed. She pulled away slightly, as if afraid. That was odd, she didn’t act timid in the car. 

“It’s alright lass,” I wanted to encourage her. “It just stings a wee bit. Nothing I can’t handle.” I cracked a smile. 

She tentatively came close again, unraveling the bandage with care. Her long strands of curly brown hair fell over her face, even when she tried to push it back. They were wild, like the spirit I’d seen in her before.

She stepped away again, and the breath caught in my throat. I wanted her closer. Closer than before. 

“I’m just going to see if I can find a first aid kit.” I heard her shuffling around the room, then she was back. “This is going to sting a little,” she warned, waiting for my confirmation. 

I nodded my consent and she placed a piece of gauze over the wound. I tensed, it must have been covered in some kind of antiseptic or something. It stung right down to my bone. She held the gauze, dabbing it over my shoulder to disinfect all of it. 

I laughed, “that didn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it would.”

“Thank God for small mercies,” she was turned away from me rummaging through what must be the medical kit. 

I closed my eyes. The rest of her treatment and bandaging went well enough. Anyway what guy doesn't want his wound bandaged by a super attractive girl?... Ok maybe John Grey… And a few others I can think of, but that's besides the point. 

I couldn't think of another girl (let alone anyone else) that's ever made me feel this way. My chest is tight and my breath feels heavy (though that might be from the injury). She was the one, I just knew it. 

Lost in my own thoughts I almost didn't hear the small sound of a stifled sob ring through the room. My eyes opened quickly to see a tear fall from behind the tangled curles of her hair, her face obscured. 

I reached out to her. “It’s alright lass,” I whispered softly as she fell into my arms. Her night had also been traumatizing. Her dress torn, her virtue almost taken against her will. “I ken it wasn’t a good night for the both of us.” 

She sniffled (Lord I still didn’t know her name) as she leaned into me. Her small body was warm against my own. 

We stayed like that a while. To short a time if you ask me. Her shoulder rested against my chest and I could feel her shaking, not enough to worry about it, just enough to notice. I stroked her thick brown curls softly, at a loss of what to say, what to do in this situation. 

Eventually she wiped her face with a torn sleeve and sat up. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” 

“It’s alright,” My voice was soft. 

“Still, not how a medical professional should act in front of a patient.” She gave a small humourless laugh. 

“You’re a doctor?” I was stunned, she looked to be my age there was no way she was already a doctor. 

“Not yet, but soon. There’s no time like the present to start practicing professionalism.” The last part she almost said under her breath. 

Just then I heard the door open and Mrs. Fitz strode in confident as always. She motioned to the girl beside me. 

“Come now Claire. I’ve found a place for you to sleep for the night.” Mrs. Fitz wasn’t stern, but she was commanding. “I’ll be back for you later Jamie.” She added on at the end. 

The girl, Claire, stood and started towards the larger woman. Before reaching the door she turned back. “Jamie,” she called out to me, “I’ll check on your shoulder tomorrow.”

I nodded and she was gone.


	14. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow week at school for me.

This world is change. Seedlings become full plants, babies grow into children, adults, and then die. The universe is constantly in flux. What’s one more betrayal to me? I needed to gaze in with all my senses. 

*Claire* 

I couldn’t sleep. It was no wonder to me, the castle was drafty and old… very old. 

Mrs. Fitz had taken me to a small room just big enough for a single bed and an end table. There was a night gown folded on top of the duvet. She had waited outside for me to change, then took the ruined shift away… probably to a trashcan somewhere. After tonight I really couldn’t bring myself to care. 

It wasn’t that I couldn’t fall asleep in new or strange places. A decade of moving to different and remote locations for my Uncle’s work had taught me how to fall asleep almost anywhere. I tossed in the bed. Trying to close my eyes… my mind was racing. 

***

I was asleep maybe 20 minutes, or it certainly felt like it. A light knock sounded at the door. 

“Claire?” It was Mrs. Fitz. It sounded like she was trying to be quiet for my benefit. While I knew she was a warm woman she wasn't a quiet one. 

I rubbed my eyes, there was a crack of light coming from an uncovered window behind my head. “Yes,” it wasn’t much of an answer, cracked and drowsy. I moved in the bed, my feet finding the floor eventually. 

By this time Mrs. Fitz was already in the room, completely dressed in an old style dress and apron. Her hair was falling messy out of a bun, like she’d been awake for hours. From her demeanor she probably had. 

“Come now dear, I’ve found a place for ye in the dormitory. Murtagh told me all about last night, we’re not letting you go back to that school. Ye’ll stay here with us for now.” She had dragged me half way down the hall before I even realized I was moving. 

I yawned and nodded. 

***  
I couldn’t believe what was happening. My heart was racing with a whirlwind of emotions from the past day. At least this bed was better. 

The dorm rooms were bigger than the ones at St. Alexanders, but that may just be for girls. I had heard some of the boys complaining about living in broom cupboards at breakfast. Two beds, two desks, and two dressers fit snugly into the room making it seem smaller than it was. To me it still felt spacius. 

I knew I had a roommate but I hadn't met her yet. From what I could tell she seemed a bit off… her side of the room was covered in essential oils and herbs. Leaves stuck out of her books at random (my best guess was that she was pressing them for something), and there was a mortar and pestle on the corner of her desk. Maybe she liked practicing alternative medicine? I really couldn’t tell, it could be anything. 

I flopped back down on the bed. This was my home from now on I guess. The idea of home had always been quite foreign to me. My childhood didn’t lend well to settling down in one place. I dismissed the thought without further examination. 

The more I thought about it the more I realized that there wasn’t much I was going to miss about St. Alexanders. I really only went there for Frank… a wave of fresh pain hit me at the thought. I could hardly breath. Logically I knew he was a lying, cheat, who probably never cared for me in the first place. As if he could believe I was having an affair… and with the one person in this world I despise the most! I could still feel Jon’s hands on me, in my hair, pulling harshly. I shuttered in discomfort at the thought. I tried desperately to think of anything else. 

I was going to miss Mr. Raymond. That was really the only thing I was sad about… the only thing I should be sad about, there was no use dwelling on Frank. 

I’d never met a more capable biologist, let alone herbalist, then Mr. Raymond. I was really hoping to learn more from him over the next two years. I sighed, I was used to uprooting my life but it was still difficult sometimes. 

My stuff wasn’t here yet. I was willing to take a cab back and go get my things but Mrs. Fitz wouldn’t hear of it. Instead she sent the boys from last night (minus Jamie). She had set the whole thing up apparently. It was clear that she wasn’t lying earlier, she didn’t want me leaving the area or going back to St. Alexanders in any capacity. I was pretty positive it wasn’t just about what happened with Jon last night. There was something else going on here and I didn’t much care for it. 

They were even having me start school on Monday. The uniform and books had already been delivered and were on my desk when I arrived here early this morning with Mrs. Fitz after breakfast. She’d told me to wait here and someone would come get me eventually. She was working on getting all of my files transferred over, and apparently my they were trying to reach my Uncle. 

Finally I couldn’t take it anymore, being in this room for hours had made me jumpy. I rose from the bed and headed towards the door. It was about time to check on my patient.


End file.
